Class Project
by lady-warrioress
Summary: To make up for low grades Mirta takes on a class assinment. Councilling! Too bad helping people out is harder than she expected, especially when it just happens to be the Trix Sisters. REVIEWS WELCOME! NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

_**!WARNING!**_

_This fic was not written to offend anyone. This fic was just done because a crazy fangirl was bored and couldn't think of anything else to write. If it offends you it won't be the writer's fault. Boredom is to blame._

CHAPTER 1 THE VILLIANS

Mirta entered the Councilling room and sat down. She pulled a sparkling blue pencil out of her black skirt pocket and used it to write on a piece of paper on a pink clip board. She sighed and shook her head. _Why did I have to chose this assinment for my school project? I just know there are going to be a bunch of fights and I can't stand fights!_

She looked up when she heard the door open. When she saw who had come in she groaned inwardly. _No! Not them! Anyone but **them**!  
_It was the Trix sisters and their boss Lord Darkar. Icy glared at Mirta. "I can't believe we have to come to councilling!" she complained, sitting down on one of the couches next to Lord Darkar who had sat down as soon as he had come in. "And I can't believe our psychiatrist is none other than that stupid pumpkin kisser Mirta."

"Let's just leave," Darcy said, flopping down on the same couch as Darkar and Icy. "I just know this is going to be boring!"

"Yeah, whatever," Stormy said, also sitting down on the couch. She flopped down between Darcy and Darkar. "MOVE IT, DORKAR!" she shouted at her boss.

Darkar stared at her a moment. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" He demanded glaring at her.

"I said move your big fatt butt!" she shot back, wacking him in the helmet with her fists. "And try taking a shower once in awhile! You stink like horse crap!"

"I DO NOT!" he yelled back, looking ready to wring the storm witch's neck.

This was already starting to get out of hand. Mirta cleared her throat and tried to get control of the annoying villians. "Uh hem," she said crossing her one leg over her other one bit biting the eraser of her pencil. "Are you ready?"

The villians stared at her. "Ready for what?" Darkar asked cluelessly.

"For councilling," Mirta replied poking his knee with her pencil. "Why else did you think you came here?"

"I thought this was a super villian convention," he said looking around. "Why is this room full of bunny pictures and pink? I HATE PINK! I MUST DESTROY ALL THINGS PINK!" He jumped off the sofa and charged up a dark fire attack. "DIE PINK!"

"SIT DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Mirta shouted, getting out of her chair and grabbing his arm. With a mighty heave she shoved him back into the sofa, almost squeeshing Stormy in the process.

"HEY!" the storm witch shouted pounding on Darkar's back. "GET OFF MY LEG, YOU FAT HOG!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" he demanded, looking ready to pound her but not doing so because she was a woman.

"I called you a fat hog," Stormy said cockily. "You got a problem with that?"

"Yes, I do!"

"WILL YOU ALL JUST _SHUT UP_!" Mirta shouted looking ready to break her clipboard over Darkar and Stormy's heads. "You didn't come here to fight! You came here to get counciling for your problems. Now if you aren't going to tell me your problems I'm going to have to kick you out of here!"

"Fine with me," Icy said starting to stand up. "I didn't want to come here anyway.."

"SIT DOWN!" Mirta shouted using magic to make the door disappear.

Icy stared at the spot where the door used to be, then at Mirta, then sat back down next to Darkar. "I'm going to kill you for this," she muttered to him.

"Nyah!" he said sticking his tongue out at her.

"Okay, enough of that, little boy," Mirta said addressing Darkar. "Let's begin."

"Whatever," he said shrugging. "But I can tell you now I don't need a witch rejects help."

"Oh really?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." he folded his arms with confidence.

She knew where to stike the right nerve. "Don't you have problems with women?"

Darkar stared at her in horror. "How did you know that?" he demanded.

She grinned evilly. "I saw it on the security cameras in your realm," she replied. "You can't keep a girlfriend very long unless you put a spell on them. Just like you did to Bloom."

"Do not mention that name!" he shouted.

"Why not?" she asked twirling her pencil. "Is it because she never liked you and then when you took control of her she dumped you then too?"

"Shut up!"

"And isn't it true that you and Icy went out while you were going out with Darcy?"

"YOU WHAT!" Darcy demanded staring Darkar. "YOU BANGED ICY WHILE YOU WERE BANGING ME!"

"Um...," he stammered. "I... uhhhhhhh..."

"WHY YOU NO GOOD DIRTY ROTTEN-!"

"I'm sorry!" he shouted. "I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!"

Darcy looked satisfied. "Good," she lay her head back down on the arm of the sofa and fell asleep.

"Okay then," Mirta said writing something down. "You are a pervert."

"I am not!" he protested.

"Yes, you are," she said grinning evilly. "You even banged with Professor Griffen didn't you?"

"I MOST CERTAINLY DID NOT!"

Mirta shook her head. "Fine," she said writing something else down. "but you do have commitment problems. I can tell by the way you always wear that mask. You have to hide your face. Why?"

"That is none of your business," he informed her indignantly.

"You are ugly aren't you?" she asked, taking an obvious guess. "You have an inferriority complex don't you? That's why you always wear that ugly mask. Your face is ugly isn't it?"

"No..." he said hesitently.

"Then why did you hesitate?" she asked. "You can tell me. Everything you say doesn't leave this room. I promise."

Darkar stared at her. "Uh... um..."

"Just tell her!" Stormy shouted, banging on his head. "You have a butt ugly face and that's why nobody sees it not even us!"

Darkar froze then his lower lip began to quiver. Then he broke down. "It's true!" he admitted loudly. "It's all true! My face is uglier than a orgers! Nobody likes me! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he threw back his head and huge gushy tears began to spill all over Stormy and Icy.

"Oh gross!" Icy moaned inching away from the Under Realm Lord. "Turn off the water works!"

Mirta handed Darkar a tissue. "There, you see," she said. "Isn't that better now?"

Darkar took the tissue and blew his nose. "Uh huh," he said in a squeeky voice as he nodded his head.

Stormy stared at him in disgust. "You are going soft, dude," she said annoyed. "I wouldn't be surprised if you _hugged_ that pumpkin head!"

Mirta chose to ignore that comment and so did the villian. She was done with Darkar now. She turned her attention on Icy who glared at her. "What?" the ice witch demanded.

"Icy," Mirta began. "Isn't it true that you are the most inconsiderate sister in the universe."

"What do you mean by that?" Icy demanded.

"Isn't it true that Lord Darkar asked for a a new mountain bike for Christmas and you got him an ugly Mickey Mouse _Steamboat Willy _tie?" the red haired witch asked, tapping her pencil against the clipboard.

"Hey, that tie was on sale!" Icy shouted. "And it made a statement."

Darkar let loose the water works again. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" he wailed grappling Icy's blue shirt. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO MEAN?"

Icy eyed him warily. "I couldn't afford that stupid bike," she shot at him. "I thought the tie would look nice."

"I don't even have any clothes on!" he shouted. "That stupid tie won't match anything I wear!"

"Oh," she said not caring at all. "Whatever."

He let go of her but glared at her. "You could have stolen the mountain bike," he muttered.

"Yeah, I could have but I didn't," she said. "But remember you are the one who bought Stormy Prozack for Christmas instead of buying her that punching bag she wanted."

"The punching bag was violent," he protested. "I didn't want her learning violence."

"Going soft aren't you?" Icy scoffed.

"No!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YO!" Mirta shouted slamming her fist down on the arm of her chair. "I was talking to Icy. While I am talking to Icy I want you to keep your mouth shut. You got that Dorky?"

"WHAT DI-" Darkar caught himself. "Yeah, whatever."

"So, Icy," Mirta went on, looking back at the ice witch. "How do you plan on improving yourself and making yourself a better person."

"I don't need to be a better person," Icy said, stomping her foot like a little child. "I didn't even want to come to this session."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Darkar wailed suddenlt for no appairent reason..

"What now?" Icy demanded glaring at him.

"You stepped on my foot," he whined.

"Well.. sorry," Icy said.

"You see," Mirta said perking up. "You are already on your way to becoming better person."

"Huh?"

"You told him you were sorry."

"Well yeah. I didn't see his big foot there."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Darkar wailed. "I do _not _have big feet!"

Stormy, how was getting very annoyed by Darkar's constant wailing, snapped. "SHUT UP!" she screeched, jumping out of her seat and wrapping her hands around her bosse's neck. She started to choke him. "STOP ACTING LIKE A BIG BABY!"

"GLUG!" he choked trying to pull her hands off his neck.

"Please remain seated," Mirta said calmly. "Stormy, stop choking Lord Darkar. You'll have your turn to speak next."

"I don't want to speak!" Stormy shouted, banging Darkar's head against the back frame of the sofa. "I want him to shut up!"

"There are better ways to shut someone up besides choking them," Mirta said, her voice even.

"Yeah, Like wh-WHOA!"

Just then Stormy found herself part of a flailing contest. Lord Darkar was running out of air so he began thrashing about trying to get the witch to let go of his neck. He wasn't aware that while he was doing this he was making Stormy dig her heals into Darcy's face, who was currently napping. Darcy didn't like the rude awakening and woke up in a horrible mood. "How dare you wake me up!" she shouted using her dark magic on her sister and her boss.

Darkar and Stormy stopped flailing and slammed down on the floor. Mirta shook her head. "This is hopeless."

"Darcy!" Stormy shouted blinded. "Darcy! I'm going to kill you!" she squinted her eyes and looked around. "Where are you, Darcy?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Darkar wailed. "I can't see!"

"Okay," Mirta said, who had just about of enough of these losers. "I see we aren't going to get much done today so before I wrap this up why don't you all tell me what you hate the most? Darcy, would you please unblind your sister and Darkar."

"Fine," Darcy scoffed removing the curse.

"I can see again!" Darkar said happily.

"Please sit back down," Mirta instructed. "There is one thing left for me to ask you before we end this for the day."

"Yeah, what?" Icy asked.

Mirta tapped her pencil on her clipboard and leaned forward again. "What do you hate the most?"

"That's easy," Stormy said already knowing her answer.. "Musa."

Smirta wrote that down. "Why do you hate Musa?"

"Because she's such a goody goody," Stormy said, talking civalized for the first time since the session started. "She thinks she's so great just because she plays the flute and can sing. I can sing but was I ever aloud to hold a concurt?" she glanced at Darkar as she spoke. "Nooooooooo!"

"You wanted to hold a concert?" he asked her. "Who would come?"

"Grrr! THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!" she shouted in his face.

"Enough!" Mirta ordered. "You can yell at him all you want when you get home." the witch looked at Darcy. "What do you hate the most?"

"Riven."

"Why Riven?"

"Because he dumped me."

"I think you dumped him."

"Whatever," Darcy said folding her arms and looking away. " I still hate him. I'm done. That's all I'm going to say."

"Okay." Mirta looked at Icy. "What do you hate the most?"

"Bloom and Stella."

Mirta took some more notes. "Why do you hate Bloom and Stella?"

"I hate Stella because she's an airhead and I hate Bloom because she gave the Ultimate power back to Realix."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! The Ultimate power!" Darkar whined, having a flashback of a bad experience. "Fairy convergence! THEY KILLED KERBOG! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Will you cut that out already!" Icy growled, bashing Darkar over the head. "Get over it."

"It seems we have gone over to Darkar now," Mirta said looking at the Shadowhaunt Lord. "So what do you hate the most?"

"Being dumped," he replied, his voice getting all whiny. "Bloom! My beloved Bloom! Why did you have to leave me!"

"Oh, shut up!" Darcy shouted. "She never liked you anyway!"

Mirta shook her head and handed Darkar another tissue. "I think we should end here and finish this later. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is," Icy said ready to get out of there. "I never wanted to come here anway!" The ice witch stood. "Let's go."

Mirta watched them go. When they were in the hall she heard Darkar yell. "BLOOM! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME BLOOM? I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BLOND PUNK WHO TOOK YOU AWAY FROM ME!"

"SHUT UP!" Stormy shouted.

Mirta heard a loud crash then an "OW!" and shook her head. "That didn't turn out very well. I think they are worse then they were before."

_A/N _

_I hope none of this offended you. I'm just trying to be funny. Hehe. Darkar has a thing for women. Didn't you ever notice that? Incase you might be wondering, Kerbog was Darkar's little pet bat. Who should I do next? The Specialists? The fairies? The Pixies? The teachers? The three principles? Let me know okay?_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 THE SPECIALISTS

Mirta had only been able to resharpen her pencil before the next group pf people came in. The Red Fountians Specialists Prince Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Riven, and Helia. They all sat on different couches but all faced the witch. She stared up at their faces. Sky looked ready to begin, Brandon was looking around the room at the bunnies, Timmy was fooling around with a little hand held computer, Rven looked bored, and Helia was pulling out a book to sketch in.

"Okay, boys," she said at last. "Are we ready to begin?"

"I've been ready," muttered Riven grouchily. "I was just waiting for you."

Mirta stared at him. "Well I'm waiting for you to start," she informed him.

"How can I start?" he demanded. 'This was your project."

"Fine then," she said grouchily. "I will."

"Finally," he muttered.

Mirta set a clean piece of paper on her clipboard and asked the dark pink haired hero. "Riven, why are you so stuck on yourself?"

He stared at her then burst out. "WHAT? I am _not_ stuck on myself!"

"You couldn't fooled me," Sky muttered.

"What is that suppost to mean, pretty boy?" Riven demanded getting off the couch and stuffing his face into Bloom's boyfriends'.

"Nothing," Sky said giving him a snide look. "I'm just saying you've got a case on yourself sometimes."

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do."

"Can we just get on with this?" Helia asked looking up from his skectch book. "I'm getting sick of hearing you two argue all the time. You sound like a married couple."

That shut the two up.

"So, Brandon," Mirta said turning to the brown haired hero. "How did it feel when you pretended to be the prince?"

"Empowering!" Brandon exclaimed standing up. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Eh..." she said sweatdropping.

"What?" Sky demanded getting to his feet ad getting in Brandon's face. "What are you saying, bub?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying I made a better prince than you," Brandon said calmly.

"WHY YOU!" Shy shouted pummling the brunnette.

Mirta shook her head and looked at Helia who was quietly sketching. "Do you enjoy going out with Flora?"

Helia looked up at her and got a very love struck look on his face. "It is wonderful!" he exclaimed all gooey. "She's the best thing that ever happened to me!"

"Uh huh," Mirta said writing this down.

"Hey what about me-eeeee!" Timmy demanded dropping his computer on the floor. "Oh no! My precious! I have broken you!" He leaned over it and stared crying. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Maybe that's why," she said her eyes becoming little lines. She looked back at Brandon and Sky who were duking it out on the floor. _I'm beginning to lothe this project even more. If only I had kept my grades up. It was so much easier at Cloud Tower. Maybe I'll ask to be transfered back..._

"HEY SKY, STOP BITING MYLEG!"

Mirta turned her head back to Brandond and Sky. Somehow Riven had gotten into the fight and Sky currently had his big mouth locked around the pink haired hero's lower right leg.

"Knock it off!" she shouted using a spell to seperate them and set them back in the rightful places on the couches.

The heroes all looked at each other. "How'd she do that?" they all asked with their eyes.

Mirta was about to ask another question when Timmy suddenly shouted. "YEAH A NEW RECORD!" and that's when she realized he was playing video games in the middle of a session.

"Give me that!" she shouted using a spell to take the game out of his hands. It landed in her palm.

"Hey!" he shouted. "I was playing that!'

"Play it after the session," she said putting it in her skirt pocket. "For now I'll keep with with me."

Timmy pounted.

"At least she didn't take your computer from you," Riven commented.

"What was that?" Timmy demanded. "You got something to say, jello head?"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

"Okay, boys," Mirta said suddenly putting down her pen. "I see we aren't getting anywhere." she got up and started ushering the boys out of the room. "Why don't you come back tomarrow when you have things sorted out okay?"

"But.. what?" Sky started to protest.

"See you later!" she said before shoving them out of the room and slamming the door. She leanded her back against the door and sighed. "I hope this is all worth it in the end." she reached into her pocket. She still had Timmy's game. Looking at the door to make sure they wouldn't come back she took her seat and began to play.

_A/N_

_Sorry this was shorter than the other one. I tried to come up with something but didn't have very many ideas. I hope it was okay anyway. Who should I do next?_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 The Winx Club

Mirta was just finishing the last round on Timmy's gameboy when she heard the door open again. Thinking it was Timmy out to get the Gameboy back, she sat on it and looked up nervously. It wasn't Timmy. It was her friends from the Winx Club. Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Layla, Musa, and Flora.

"Hey, guys," she said, as they all sat down on the couches. "Are you here for a session?'

"Why else would we be here?" Stella demanded, flopping back on the sofa. "I can't believe I was forced to come here! I could have gone to the mall and bought that new pink blouse that's on sale today."

"There's more to life than clothes," Tecna told her.

"MORE TO LIFE THAN CLOTHES!" Stella demanded, getting to her feet and facing Tenca as fire swirled up behind the light fairy. "Without clothes there would be no life! Clothes is the source of all life."

Mirta shook her head. _Shopping issues. _"Stella, kindly sit down and stop bothering Tecna," she ordered, pointing at the sofa with her pencil.

"This room is bland," Flora commented. "I'll spruce it up with some greenery." she waved her hands and plants began to appear around the room.

"Uh, Flora," Mirta began.

"ACHOO!" Musa sneezed. "Flora, you grew ragweed over by me!"

"Sorry," the plant fairy said. She waved her hands and the weed vanished and so did Musa's hey fever.

"Okay," Mirta said leaning forward in her seat. "Let's get started." she faced Layla who hadn't said anything. "We'll start with you."

Layla looked at her nervously. "Me?" she squeaked. "Why me?"

"Because I said so," Mirta told her. "Now can we please begin?"

"Fine," Layla said shrugging. "What do you want to start with?"

"Okay I'll start by asking this," Mirta became serious and leaned forward with on finger in the air. "What _really _happened between you and Lord Darkar in Shadowhaunt at the beginning of the school year?"

Everyone fell over and Layla sweatdropped. "W..." she began then got angry. "WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS _THAT_!"

Mirta gave her a line eyed look. "A perfectly legal question if it bothers you," she replied folding her arms. "I'm only asking because I am wondering why the very mention of his name makes you nervous. Did he hurt you mentally?"

"HM!" Layla humphed. "That's none of your business."

"Hmm," Mirta shrugged. "Whatever you say then." she turned her attention to Stella. "Okay. You're next, Stell."

"What do you want to know?"

"Is it true that the resaon you buy so much clothes is because you want to max out your father's credit card?"

Stella face turned red. "Not exactly," she admitted.

"So you do like to max out his credit card!" Mirta said in triumph.

"It's not like it bugs him or anything!" Stella defended herself "After all he _is_ a king."

"So you take advantage of your father?" Mirta questioned, taking some notes.

"No!"

"Sure sounds like it," Mirta told her.

"That accusation is highly illogical," Tecna pointed out.

"Oh really," Mirta looked at her through half open eyes. "We'll see about that." she turned in her seat and faced Tecna. "Right after I ask you some questions."

"M.. me?" Tecna said nervously.

"Yes, you," Mirta said. "Who else here has pink hair?"

"It's not pink, it's magenta!"

"Whatever," Mirta said. "So Tecna is it true that you hear the Chipmunks singing at night when you're trying to sleep?"

"NO!"

"You mean you don't listen to the chipmunks?"

"I don't even know what a chipmunk is!"

Mirta shook her head. "Nevermind then." She looked at Musa. "Does your mother's ghost haunt you and give you mightmares?"

"No," Musa said. "My mother loves me. Why would her ghost give me nightmares?"

"Because she's a ghost!"

"What does that have to do wth anything?" Musa demanded.

'EVERYTHING! Have you ever heard of a nice ghost?"

"Yes. Casper."

"Oh brother!"

"Came was just get on with this?" Bloom demanded, getting annoyed at everyone.

Mirta glared at her. "Wait your turn," she ordered, pointing her pencil at the girl's face. "I'm not done with Musa yet."

"You're done with me," Musa said folding her arms and making a pouty face. "Very done."

The witch stared at her a moment then said. "All right," she looked at Bloom. "I guess I'm on to you."

"I can't wait..." Bloom muttered.

"Okay let's go," Mirta said folding her arms. "Bloom is it true that you're mentally unstable?"

"What? No!"

"Then why do you always have weird dreams?"

"I don't know. I'm special?"

"Hah! You're so special! Special enough to have nightmares!"

"I can't help it!"

"Oh yes, you _can_," Mirta told her. "You could get some help. Talk to a psychiatrist."

"Hmm!"

"Is it also true that you flirt with all the guys?" she asked.

"What!"

"Is it true that you lead all the guys on?" Mirta questioned. "And isn't it true that only one of them bothers to give you the time of day?"

'WHAT!"

"Hey!" Stella shouted. She glared at Bloom. "Have you been flirting with Brandon?" she demanded.

"No!" Bloom's face went red.

"Then how come your face is all red?"

"Umm... I have a fever?"

"SO YOU _ARE_ FLIRTING WITH BRANDON!" Stella loomed over her. "How can you do such a thing! I thought you were my friend!"

Bloom cowered under Stella's death glare. "I'm sorry!' she screatched. "I won't do it again!"

"You'd better not!"

All during this Flora was busy adding plants to her magical garden. Since she thought the place looked boring without greenery she was magically growing plants all around the room. Stella and Blooms arguement distracted her for a moment and she accidently messed up the words to a spell. Instead of a nice pretty rose growing a pirrana plant grew instead.

"ROAR!" it bellowed growing ten times it's original size. It stared at Flora a moment and licked it's planty mouth. "Mmmmm! Fairy!"

Her face turned blue in fright. "Uh.. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed running away from the plant. "Look out guys! Man eating plant!"

All the other girls looked up as Flora ran past them. They saw the huge pirrana staring down at them dripping saliva. "Fairies!" it exclamed before it lunged at them all.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the girls screamed as the plant came down with its mouth wide open ready for lunch.

_A/N_

_There you go part one of the Winx Girls councilling session. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been busy and have a major case of writer's block. _


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 PIXIES

After Bloom recited a counter spell, but messed up the words and turned the plant into a happy bunny, Mirta kicked the girls out, telling them to come back later. She had another appointment about that time. This time a whole bunch of little flying creatures came into the room. Since they were so small they could all fit on the couch. The pixies had arrived.

"Okay," Mirta said. "Who wants to be first?" she leaned forward and rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Oh me! I'll go first!" Chatta exlaimed, waving her hand around.

"Don't be rude," Tune scolded her.

"I wasn't being rude!" Chatta turned to her. "I was volutering!"

"Well you were doing it rudely," Tune said, folding her arms. "You need to learn proper councilling ediqitte."

"I wasn't doing anything rudely!" the loud pixy shouted angrily. "I'm not rude! You're rude!"

"I cannot be rude," Tune told her smugly. "I'm the pixy of manners."

"Yeah, bad manners," Digit said, looking at Musa's pixie with a line eyed stare.

"You take that back!" Tune shouted at her.

"I will not," Digit said. "It's true!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Mirta rolled her eyes. This wasn't even on topic. They hadn't even stared yet. _Why me? _she asked herself, shaking her head. _Why is it always me?  
_"Stop it, guys," Lockette cut in. "You're going to wake Piff!"

Just then Piff did wake up. Everyone froze and stared at her. Her lower lip quievered and then. "WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Look what you've done!" Digit shouted, putting her hands over her ears. "You woke up the siren!"

"I didn't do anything!" Tune protested. 'you did!"

"didi not!"

"Did too!"

"Enough, children!" Mirta comanded, getting out of her chair and picking up Piff who immediately stopped crying. "If you're not in here to tell me your problems kindly leave the room and come back later."

"I have a problem I want to talk about," Lockette spoke up, raising her hand.

"And what would that be?"

"Bloom snores. What should I do about it?"

"Give her breath right nazzle strips." the witch adviced. "It works wonders. I gave Lucy some when we were roommate and she didn't snore the entire semester."

"Ooooh," the pixies said in awe.

"Anyone else?"

"Well," Amore, who hadn't said a thing until then, spoke up. "Stella sometimes tries to give me a makeover even though I told her I'm allergic to cosmetics. What should I do?"

"Stella is a stuborn old bag," Mirta said. "You can tell her something and she won't listen. She thinks everyone should do what she wants." Mirta thought about that. "She probably does that because she's a princess. Princesses are stuborn. Next tme she tries it make her fall inlove with a cactus"

"Oh," Amore said with buggy eyes.

"What about Musa?" Tune wanted to know. "Sometimes she can be so rude! Like last night. She got into a fight with Riven on the phone and she hung up on him."

"It's better than him hanging up on her," Mirta told the pixy. "Just get over Musa's attitude. Nobody these days cares much about manners anyway."

"Hmph!" the manners pixy flew away in a huff. "How rude."

"Anyone else?" Mirta asked, looking at Digit. "Any problems with Tecna?"

"Well no," Digit said. "Me and Tecna get along pretty well."

"No you don't!" Chatta spoke up. "Just last night you were complaining that she put a virus into the computer you spend ten hours fixing for her and had to spend another ten fixing the bug and getting rid of it."

"Well she wouldn't have had the virus if she wasn't so stupid!" Digit shouted. "It's not my fault she opens every e-mail she gets, even the scams! If she had some Norton AntiVirus program or something this never would have happened!"

"Did anything get salveged?" Mirta wanted to know.

"Nothing except the stupid tecno music she likes to listen to," Digit grumbled.

"Okay..." Mirat looked at Chatta. "What about you?"  
The gossip pixy opened her mouth to speak when suddenly the door opened and a guy with long blondish pale hair, pale skin, and ugly purplesh clothing looked in. "Hi," he said, fixing his blue eyes on Mirta. "I was told I could get councilling here."

"Ummm I'm kinda busy right now, umm..."

"Baltor."

"Baltor," Mirta said. "Could you come back when I'm finished?"

"When would that be?" he asked.

Mirta looked at the pixies who were glaring at each other. "About five minutes," she said.

"Okay," he said, nodding.

Suddenly a voice in the hall shouted. "You! So you're the one they left me for!"

Baltor looked into the hall. "Well, Lord Darkar, I can see why," he said. "I am so much better looking than you! I bet I'll have fangirls drawing me by the end of the year!"

"Shut up! Fangirls draw me too!"

"Oh really? I can only think of one who has drawn you," Baltor shot back. "The writer of this fic!" XD.

"So what?"

"You'te lame!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"At least when I make people evil they still look half decent!Yours look like something that got spit out of the vaccum cleaner" Darkar shot back. "When I made Bloom evil she looked hot!"

"You made Bloom evil?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"How _dare_ you make my rival evil?!" Mirta heard a thumping sound, then a grunt then... Lord Darkar and Baltor falling into the councilling chamber grasping each other's throuts.

"GUYS!" Mirta shouted at the two who were dog fighting on the floor. "ENOUGH ALREADY!" She got off her plush chair and walked over to them. With a mighty kick she knocked both villians in the head.

"Ow!" Darkar wailed, grabbing his head as he let Baltor go and said up. "That hurt."

"What did you do that for?" Baltor demanded.

"Because you're fighting in council chamber," Mirta replied. "If you have a issue come back in five minutes and we'll discuss it then okay?"

The villians nodded.

"No please get out of here."

The two sulkily made their way out of the room. Mirta sighed and went back to the pixies. "Now where were we?" but the pixies were gone. They'd spotted the villians and being cowards at heart had flown out the window.

"Oh brohter," Mirta grumbled sitting down in her chair. "So much for me helping them!"

_A/N_

_There you are. The pixies. Sorry I take so long to update. I'm lazy. Yes, I do draw picturess of the season 2 villian. Only I'm the only one who does. Aww poor L.D. lol._


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Mirta waited for a consinderable ammount of time to pass before she got up to let the evil guys in. "Okay dudes," she said opening the door and letting the two villains in."Let's see if we can work this out. "

"Work this out?" Darkar demanded, glaring daggers at Baltor. "He's got some freakin' ego issues!"

"How so?" Mirta questioned.

"He thinks he's so great because he looks like a blond Sesshoumaru," Darkar replied, folding his arms. "He thinks he's so hot."

"I _am_ hot," Baltor shot back. "Anyone who watches the show knows that."

"You're not hot!" Darkar shouted. "You have wrinkles!"

"I do not!"

"You do too!"

"At least I have blue eyes."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Baltor shrugged. "I dunno," he said. "It just sounded good."

"No it didn't. It sounded lame."

"Okay," Mirta cut in before the two could start fighting on the floor again. "Enough. You're not here to get into fights you're here to tell me your problems so I can try and solve them for you."

"But he's being a little brat about it," Baltor protested, pointing an accusing finger at Darkar who stuck his tongue out at the wizard.

"I don't _care_ what he's doing," Mirta growled. "And I don't care who's more popular, who has better looking minions, who slept with what witch, or who looks like Lord Sesshoumaru from Inuyasha. All I care about is what your problems are and how I can help you fix them."

"But he's acting like such a child!" Baltor began.

"So are you," Mirta told him, sighing heavily. "You guys are worse than the pixies."

"Pixies?!" Darkark perking up and looking around. "Where?"

"There are no pixies in here," she said. "I was just comparing you with pixies."

"Oh," Darkar said, downcast. "I was hoping for a snack..."

"Okay no snacking on the pixies," Mirta ordered. "I can't stand the sound of bones crunching."

Darkar stared at her funny. "I don't eat pixies," he corrected her. "I just take their power."

"Oh... not much of a difference."

"You see," Balto said. "He's an idiot!"

"I am not an idiot!" Darkar shouted, fire rising around him. "I am the lord of the shadow fire!"

"And lame."

"I am not lame!"

Mirta shook her head. "What am I going to do with you two?" she asked out loud.

The villains looked at her. "You can tell him to grow up!" they said at the same time, pointing at each other. "Hey! You're the baby!" they shouted, facing each other.

Mirta rolled her eyes. "How about I tell you both to grow up?" she suggested looking both of them in the eye. "Look at you two. Fighting over something so stupid. I know you both have an interest in Bloom but that's just because of the storyline. You shouldn't let her get to you. Why don't you let it go? You Lord Darkar died at the end of season two and you Baltor I don't know yet because I haven't seen the end but my guess is you die too or you get sent back to the freezy world with the witches. Why don't you guys date one of them and forget about Bloom? She's not that great a character anyway. She's got low self esteem."

The villians had no idea how Bloom got into the subject but what the girl was saying made sense anyway. The two villians thought about that a moment then said. "Yeah, I think you're right." they turned to each other. "Why are we fighting over one girl anyway? There are plenty more where that came from." They stood up. "C'mon. Let's go find some." then they high tailed it out of there.

Mirta sighed in relief. "Two down," she muttered to herself, crossing the villians off her list of names.

_A/N_

_Sorry I took so long to update. I actually think Baltor looks ugly. _


End file.
